


It's Not Just For Kids

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Babysitting, Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Lumpy's life changes after he watches ONE episode of Tootie's Playhouse.





	It's Not Just For Kids

To be fair, Lumpy wasn't that interested in media aimed specifically towards children. It wasn't that he didn't like it, but it just didn't interest him. Until one day, he discovered something magical...

It began on a Friday night, when Lumpy was at Pop and Cub's house. Pop had asked Lumpy to look after Cub for a few hours while Pop was at work. Lumpy was good with kids, and he had looked after the young bear before, so he accepted the offer.

Lumpy sat on the couch and sighed to himself, looking on as Cub was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, which was playing an episode of the Super Mario World cartoon. Lumpy had already seen this episode, to the point where he had gotten bored of it, but he didn't complain. Cub seemed to like this episode, and that was all that mattered.

The episode neared its end, when Yoshi had begun to fall asleep and Luigi tucked him in.

"Good night, Yoshi," Luigi said, soothingly.

"Night, Mama Luigi," Yoshi responded as he dozed off.

Cub giggled from hearing him say that, and giggled some more when he saw Luigi turning to the camera and shrugging. Then the episode ended and the credits rolled.

"That was gweat!" Cub said, and then turned to Lumpy. "Wasn't it, Lumpy?"

"Yeah, it was." Lumpy tried to make it seem like he agreed with Cub.

Once the credits were over, a promo bumper appeared on the TV.

"Coming up next, it's Tootie's Playhouse."

Lumpy raised an eyebrow once he heard the title of the upcoming cartoon show. He didn't know that it existed, and couldn't recall ever seeing or hearing the name. The most that he could recognize was the name Tootie, as he remembered a character of the same name from a different cartoon he had seen before. Could this be about the Tootie he was the most familiar with?

"Huh? What's that?" Lumpy asked.

"Uh, I don't know. Wanna watch it?" Cub asked.

"Maybe I'll just watch it once, to see what it is," Lumpy decided. "I only know one show where there's someone named Tootie..."

A short time afterward, the show that was known as Tootie's Playhouse began, and the intro played. The moment that a certain, female girl character named Tootie appeared, Lumpy realized something.

This really _was_ the Tootie he remembered!

"Tootie, is that you?!" he asked to the TV, but the intro continued playing without answering him.

"I don't think she can weally hear you," Cub said.

"I know, but I've seen her before," Lumpy pointed out. "Remember the Fairly OddParents?"

At this point, Cub knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Wait, I saw her there! And she's here, too?"

"I can't believe she's got her own show!" Lumpy said. "That, I... I have got to keep watching this. It's gotta be good!"

Cub didn't know what to say, so he accepted Lumpy's words for what they were and continued watching the program with him. Around half a minute later, the intro ended with the show's title. The title faded out, and the show finally began.

The episode began with a shot of Tootie's front door. The title of the episode appeared, giving Cub and Lumpy just enough time to read it to themselves. The title faded out, and then Tootie opened the door.

"Oh, hi there!" She greeted the audience. "Welcome to my playhouse. Come on in!"

"Wow, she sounds just like I remember her sounding," Lumpy said to himself.

Tootie opened the door entirely, and took a few steps forward as the camera proceeded into the playhouse, ending up in the hallway. When the camera stopped, she turned to the audience.

"I sure am glad you're here," Tootie said. "We're gonna have lots of fun today!"

About twenty minutes later, the episode was over, and the credits rolled. Lumpy was still on the couch, but his eyes were wide with pure astonishment. He just couldn't believe what he had just watched, but it was one of the most adorable cartoons he had ever seen. Tootie herself had been transformed from a moderately annoying character to a truly adorable one, and Lumpy liked that. Furthermore, the idea of Tootie having her own playhouse and her own set of friends was simply adorable. Lumpy hadn't heard her mention any other characters from the Fairly Oddparents throughout the whole show.

In addition, Lumpy was aware that Tootie had explained certain things that he already knew about to her, but that was okay. He thought she would make a good role model for young viewers, especially ones that still didn't know how the world around them worked. Moreover, Lumpy thought that the way she presented things were cute and funny at times. Mostly cute, but sometimes bordering onto the funny side as well.

"That was weally good, too," Cub said.

"Yeah, it sure was..." This time, Lumpy meant it.

When it was bedtime, Lumpy carried Cub to his bedroom, put him into bed, wished him goodnight, then turned off the light and walked out of the room. Lumpy then went back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He turned the TV back on, hoping to find more episodes of Tootie's Playhouse, but couldn't find any. Presumably, it was because of how late it was at night.

Eventually, Pop finally returned from work. Lumpy could clearly hear the front door being pushed open, and he watched as Pop entered the living room.

"Was everything okay?" Pop asked.

"Uh, yeah, I took care of everything just fine," Lumpy said. He looked and sounded almost traumatized, but he was actually quite intrigued by the show he had seen. In fact, it felt like he had entered some sort of trance.

"Lumpy? Are you feeling alright?" Pop wanted to know. He sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lumpy said, trying to reassure him. "I, uh..." He didn't know how to admit what he just saw, because he thought it would be embarrassing. He soon came up with a way to say it, however.

"Let's just say me and Cub discovered something we both like, a lot," Lumpy said.

This was only the beginning of Lumpy's love for Tootie's Playhouse. A show that not many of the Happy Tree Friends watched due to either not being the right age for it, not being interested in the character Tootie or the show's format, or all three of the above. But Lumpy didn't care about that, and he wasn't even afraid of being embarrassed by his new favorite show. He might not have been the right age for it, that was for sure, but he couldn't wait to let his friends know how much he loved it!


End file.
